


Dear Theseus

by rabiddog



Series: DSMP [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Brothers, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Gore, Stabbing, Technoblade Tries (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Tommy had thought that they'd won - thought that they'd finally beaten Dream, and that everything would be okay. As it turns out, however, apparently Dreamhadcalled in that favour from Technoblade after all.-“Please,” Tommy whispered after a beat, quivering hands edged upwards to hesitantly press against the tip of the sword striking through his chest. Why, why, why? Why him? Why now?
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: DSMP [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079465
Comments: 21
Kudos: 654





	Dear Theseus

A sharp breath rolled from Tommy’s lips, hundreds and thousands of racing emotions shuttering over his misty-eyed gaze as he surveyed the controlled chaos developing before him. Cheers rang out around the obsidian-coated room, clapping and delighted murmuring accompanying the joyful noises – everyone was happy. Everyone was pleased. 

Though, that was no surprise. Why wouldn’t they be? They’d finally done it, after all. They’d finally taken back control over the server; they finally had the chance to turn the crystalized manipulation and sprouting destruction into something warm and familiar. 

Something that would remain intimate and dear in everyone’s hearts and memories for the rest of time. 

Tommy was excited about the change. More than excited, even. He was absolutely ecstatic. For once in his life – for once in his life since his exile, since his PTSD induced flashbacks, and since the agonised fighting he and Tubbo had been forced through – he had control over himself again. 

No longer was he lost in the taunting clutches of Dream; no longer was he confined to a single spot by invisible, tightening shackles; no longer was he being controlled by those false gods who supposedly reigned above him. 

He could be himself again. Tommyinnit, a teenager with messy blonde hair and a splitting smile, a teenager with a bubbly personality, and somebody who didn’t need the weight of the world resting on their shoulders. Tommy wouldn’t have to worry about wars or governments or anything of the sort anymore. Heh, maybe himself and Tubbo could even run away as they’d always dreamed of doing all those years ago. 

Maybe they could... 

“We’ll be escorting Dream to the prison now, Tommy. Is that okay?” 

Sam’s voice, as monotone and stoic as ever, rang through the large room – cutting through the jumbled conversations like a hot knife gliding through butter. Tommy’s head snapped up at just the sound of it. He had been entirely pulled from his thoughts. 

“Oh. Oh! Yeah, yeah, that’s good, big man, get him locked away, ay?” The blonde grinned, sending a dramatic wink over towards Sapnap and Awesamdude, who appeared only a little miffed by his display. 

Dream was being taken away, taken far away, and locked up for the rest of time. He’d live out his last, final life rotting away all alone and isolated from the rest of the server, and, hell, Dream would never be able to do anything about it. There was no stopping this fate anymore. _Nothing._

Tommy’s gaze, all teary and blue and far too pleased with his last thought, slunk towards his best friend. 

Tubbo was being cared for by Niki and Jack, his minor wounds being dressed carefully and gently, and Tommy was sure that he could see Niki tenderly rubbing at the shorter boy’s back. 

“Hey, Tubbo!” Tommy called out with a broad smile, unable to stop himself. 

God, they’d really done it, hadn’t they? Together. The two of them – the most inseparable best friends to hit the DreamSmp, the two brothers in arms from the very start. They’d really, truly done it - just them. 

Pride swelled within Tommy’s chest. 

“Hey! I can’t believe that we-” 

Time appeared to stop. Or slow down, at least. Everything went into an almost whimsical slow motion – the screams ripping from the people around him mixing into a lulling symphony full of lilac purples and soft, milky whites. Tommy felt both present and far, far away all at once. 

He somehow felt detached from his body, as if he was watching a scene from a dramatic play unfold right before him. 

Bloodshed and shrieking, emptiness and pain, Tommy let out a breath. 

His eyes, those familiar baby-blues, all wide and shocked, glided down, down, down, pulling far away from Tubbo’s enchanting sapphires till they were instead focused on a vivid scarlet. A colourful, blooming vermillion that had begun to erupt over the surface of Tommy’s torn t-shirt, staining red what was once a hopeful white. 

_”Drip, drip, drip,”_

Cardinal lines dripped from Tommy’s lips, leaking out through intertwining rivulets dashing from open wounds. He swallowed once, twice, three times – until it was apparent enough that the red wasn’t going back in, and there was nothing that he could do about it. 

“Please,” He whispered after a beat, quivering hands edged upwards to hesitantly press against the tip of the sword striking through his chest. 

(He’d never even realised that somebody had been emerging from the nether portal behind him; he’d never even realised that there hadn’t been a final stop to the fighting overall; he’d never even realised that, that-) 

It all felt too familiar, far too familiar as the heavily enchanted weapon began to slide back out, rough edges catching on the delicate insides that made up Tommy’s shaking, aching body. He felt as if he was being split apart – split into two pieces that were refusing to join back together. 

“Please,” Tommy repeated, words far more slurred and jumbled than before. His mind felt hazy and wrong – wrong, wrong, wrong. 

He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t blink, couldn’t _understand_. 

“I’ve got you,” A familiar, monotone tone of deep brass and slinking taunts bled into Tommy’s beating eardrums, echoing throughout his burning mind as large hands gently clasped around the teenager’s waist, lowering him down, down, down into a waiting lap. 

Tommy hiccupped lightly, an indescribable pain shooting throughout him as a vibrant pink filled his gaze. 

Pink strands of hair, pink-tinted skin adorned with the sharpest of tusks that Tommy had ever laid his eyes upon. _Technoblade._ His brother. Tommy’s brother, Tommy’s everything. Why, why, why? 

(Tommy couldn’t tell if the emotional pain was worse than the physical or not.) 

“I’m so sorry, Theseus.” The warrior sighed, all raspy toned and regretful as he stared down at his youngest brother. Nimble, clawed fingers made quick work of running through Tommy’s messy, scruffy hair, doing their best to provide even a minuscule shred of comfort in his final moments. 

Tommy was dying. He was dying, practically already dead, and there was no coming back from it. The sword had pierced through important muscles, sliced his inner walls, and stabbed into vital organs. There was no coming back from that; no strength potion in the world could save him now. 

Nobody was doing anything; nobody was reacting because they _already knew_. 

“Why?” 

_”Technoblade, I need to call in that favour...”_

“There was a saying once, Theseus. By some bad, bad men...” 

Tommy peered up with watery eyes, hurt flashing across his pale face as Technoblade returned his gaze. The two brothers were caught in a never-ending staring contest, a staring contest that could only last so long, and they were both very aware of it. 

(Everything hurt, everything was burning and screaming, and Tommy’s insides were scorching with the most agonising waves of torment. He felt as if he was being forced to feel everything at a tripled amount.) 

(Why wasn’t it stopping? Why wasn’t the pain ending? Why did Tommy have to feel all of it and at such a high, consistent amount? Why, why, why?) 

“Do you remember? It’s like what Eret said to you, like what Wilbur- what Will told dad...” 

Tommy swallowed roughly, dark splotches invading his wavering vision. Hot, familiar flashes of an enticing pink had begun to fade into an inky blackness – a void that had slowly begun to crawl across the floor and the walls, closer and closer to Tommy’s dying body. He wanted it to stop. He wanted it to go away. 

He wanted to reverse time back to five minutes ago when he was overjoyed by a well-deserved victory over his greatest enemy and not dying in the arms of his eldest brother, due to that very brother. 

Technoblade leaned down, a trembling, unfamiliar smile gracing his cracked lips as he pressed a feather-light kiss to the teenager’s forehead. 

“It was never meant to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
